


Руда

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Language, Survival, mining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Оснований для сворачивания прииска K-413 на планетоиде DVM-XIV нет.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Миди G-T





	Руда

Эрин поморщилась и плюнула на пол. Ничего не могли сделать по-человечески. И по-машиньи не могли.

Официальный ответ о замене в бригаде и сроках доставки шести новых транспортно-грузовых узлов должен был прийти еще позавчера, но регулярные бури на поверхности вывели передатчик из строя намертво, и Эрин лишь утром растолкала негодяев выползти наверх и починить чертовы антенны. Получилось с четвертой попытки с перерывами на обед, сон и её, Эрин, ругань.

Не надо только говорить, что рудокопы других слов не понимали. Еще как понимали, но в душном безделье шахты, когда твоё дело в мониторы пялиться и дрыхнуть в не свою смену…

И опять – нате вам. Одиннадцать датчиков температуры вышли из строя в двух стволах.

То ли место проклято, то ли руки из…

\- …золота! Золотые, говорю, руки у тебя! Кому ж еще идти, иметь их, - в смысле, менять! - менять датчики в третьем горизонте!

***

Жара стояла страшная. Все четверо мужиков расхаживали по командному пункту едва ли не в чем мать родила, а они с Натальей пересмеивались: не перенять ли эту моду. В защитные костюмы сродни скафандрам все шесть членов экипажа влезали только от большой необходимости, даже в выработку, положив здоровенный болт на технику безопасности, совались в простых негерметичных шмотках.

Командный пункт, расположенный в ноль-первом горизонте, был отстроен совсем недавно, предыдущая бригада еще застала последний этап реконструкции. Вроде бы причиной был пожар. Но никто точно не знал, данные засекретили в интересах служебного расследования. А вот с техникой безопасности с тех пор, кажется, лучше не стало.

Но кого это волновало?..

Выдавай лишь руду на поверхность, остальное никого не трогает. Эрин гордилась ребятами: еще не прошло и четверти их двухгодичной смены, как поток пошел на сотни тысяч тонн. Еще четыре горизонта вглубь, теперь уже суммарно девять: ступени прямо в пекло, сумрачно шутил Ле Рой, старший по технической части.

Они были образцовой командой. Прорывной. Так много и качественно не работала ни одна смена до них. Справедливости ради, развернуться было где. Передовое производство, так они назывались в рекламных брошюрках агентств по найму. Крупнейшая выработка на планетоиде, фигурировавшем на картах как DVM-XIV, и это только чуть больше половины разведано. Маркшейдерская служба, полностью под управлением машин-анализаторов, обещала еще не менее шестисот миллионов тонн. Неплохой ресурс для бывшего медвежьего угла.

Шахта считалась самой большой в своем классе: могла вместить восемнадцать их орбитальных стационарников. И это не считая штолен, где работало оборудование постарше: чтобы Ле Рой всегда мог починить, если что поломается. Ломаться поводов было масса, «жара» - это у них в командном, ниже третьего горизонта - лероево пекло, на восьмой-девятый горизонты живым существам был вход воспрещен: ввиду неподготовленности отбоек и конвейеров утилизировать сгоревшие человеческие останки там было некому.

Человеки тоже выходили из строя: в трехмесячный юбилей их заезда поломались в крепкий запой Ким с Петерсом. Да так, что Эрин голос сорвала и едва не сломала нехрупкую руку об похмельную черепушку Петерса.

Тихий очкарик, имя которого никто не запоминал, потому что все звали Умником, тоже сломался не так давно. Затосковал. А на отдаленных добычных участках, вроде их планетоида, тоска – преступление похуже душегубства. Сначала с нытиком разговаривали. Потом пробовали увещевать. Немного припугнули. Затем, всего месяц назад, отпустили в увольнительную на стационарник. Умник на то и умник, немедленно оклемался, встрепенулся и дал тягу на попутном грузовом корабле, забиравшем добытое. Нового прислать не успели, поэтому все рабочие руки были наперечет и на вес золота. Или этой долбанной руды.

Поверхность планетоида представляла собой немалую опасность для жизни: атмосфера по составу была очень разреженная, но в ней регулярно случались громадной силы бури. Верхний слой коры представлял собой отвердевающую, кристаллизирующуюся под большим давлением смесь газов, так что «воздух» тут постепенно становился «землей», ходить по этой планетке было равно гибели на месте. Но отмечались здесь и мантийные выходы породы, в которых и можно было вести разработку, размещая первоначально небольшой котлован, в месте будущего командного пункта шахты. Понятно, что все предварительные вскрышные работы велись механизмами, и только на этапе пуска первых циклов подключались бригады людей.

Ценность ископаемого была заоблачная, а шахта на DVM-XIV давала продукт высокого качества, в отвалы шло даже то, что в других частях сектора предназначалось для обогатительных комплексов.

Эрин тщательно проверяла каждый отчет о погрузке, приходивший от автоматов-счетчиков вагонеток. Каждая такая вагонетка, наполняясь, взвешивалась, сканировалась на качество, герметизировалась, опечатывалась и подавалась на поверхность, в жерло приёмного мехсклада. Оттуда челнок доставлял её напрямую в грузовик, когда придёт пора отгрузки на центральные фабрики.

Монотонность и одуряющая духота действовали на нервы, залепляя уши вечным гулом механизмов с нижних горизонтов, жужжанием вентиляции, писком датчиков температуры и влажности. Назойливый, тошнотворный шум. Если остановиться и прислушаться – утонешь. Или сойдешь с ума.  
Из всех шестерых, - теперь, конечно, пятерых, - только Ле Рой не дурил, да и Наталья вроде в норме. Была по первости. Пока её хворь эта не свалила.  
В бригаде медик – не только по человеческим болезням. Он же эпидемиолог, ксенобиолог, паразитолог, инфекционист. Наталью им прислали перед самым вылетом, видимо, до последнего никто не соглашался лететь в такую глушь.

Она показалась им вполне адекватной поставленным задачам: следить за здоровьем да снимать показатели перед сменами. Планетоид биологической жизнью даже в зачаточном состоянии не обладал, поэтому все остальные ипостаси медперсоны были по большому счету невостребованы. Медперсона не особенно-то и настаивала, пожимая плечами, выполняла не больше того, что от нее требовалось, была вполне комфортна в общении, изредка слишком часто шутила на профессиональные темы.

На приисках она работала не впервые: вроде как до этого она трудилась с разведывательной бригадой Патрика Давида, попавшей в переделку на печально известном DMF-Ib, астероиде этой же звездной системы. Слухи доходили смутные, Корпорация не любила портить себе репутацию лучшего в Галактике работодателя, но даже от пересудов волосы в подмышках покрывались инеем. DMF-Ib, по сути, чистый кусок породообразующего оливина с включениями пироксена, оторвавшийся от какой-нибудь взорвавшейся твердой планеты, оказался поражен немембранными паразитическими органоидами, «царь-плесенью», как лихо выражался выживший в той экспедиции Завадский.

Сам Патрик не выбрался из жилого модуля, оказавшись блокирован расползающимися по стенкам бурыми выростами. А он всего лишь зашел убедиться, что работают маячки обнаружения, и их сигнал бедствия передан в изредка мерцающую звездами черноту космоса.

Верить Завадскому на слово не стоило, на то он и конкурент, безбожное брехло и конченый моральный урод, но он оказался прав: Наталья как огня боялась любых подозрительных организмов и даже намеков на них. Наверное, затем и попросилась сюда, на безжизненный планетоид. Чтоб уж наверняка.  
Эрин зевнула и прислушалась. В машинном блоке было тихо, значит, старший механик свалил куда-то по своим делам. Горизонт 5 уже второй или третий день требовал вмешательства: крепи кое-где давали не больше семидесяти трех процентов надежности на сканерах, и Эрин от всей души надеялась, что Ле Рой именно этим сейчас и занят.

Кроме того, что на нем не было и признаков жизни, планетоид не был сейсмически активной планетой, горных ударов тут не предвиделось, значит, стандартный износ виной всему. И за это тоже придется отчитываться. Самое страшное в работе нормировщика-завхоза-няньки - это писать километровые отчеты в рудоуправление. Делать им там больше нечего, этим белым воротничкам, видимо. Только её сочинения читать.

Пронзительный визг из жилого отсека прорезался сквозь плотную шумовую подушку подземной выработки. Опять ей что-то привиделось?

Наталья, растрепанная, с еле закрывающимся ртом, сидела на койке, поджав ноги и подперев голову руками. Её крупно колотило, она смотрела, смотрела, смотрела вперед, в одну точку.

\- Ты что это? За Умником намылилась? – Кажется, её подбросило от звуков голоса Эрин.

\- Нет. Нет. - Пришла в себя: взгляд сфокусировался, стал более осмысленным. – Плохой сон.

\- Очень плохой?

\- Я почти не спала ночью. Я могу, - сглотнула, давясь словами, Наталья – немного вздремнуть? Чуть позже выйду на смену.

Хорошенькое дело, за сон ли тебе платят? Ну спи, прикрою. Вечно сонная. Неужели местный «климат» так влияет? Разомлела, отяжелела. От жары и влажности у них всех будто кожа отслаивается, дыхание как у сталеваров.

В последнее время медперсона постоянно была без сил. Опаздывала, была рассеянной, умудрилась проморгать повышенное давление у Ле Роя перед сменой. И это после того, как Умник смотал удочки: каждый трудовой ресурс был наперечет.

Закончится же эта пора, снизят нормы, и появится возможность Наталью отправить на стационарную орбитальную станцию, там можно дождаться помощи. Пусть пришлют еще врачей. Если повезет, то даже не машину, а хомо сапиенса.

Смены были мучительны своей неподвижностью в мнимом спокойствии, вечном ожидании алярма с горизонтов, беготней между зевами стволов, ведущих вниз, суетой вокруг поломавшихся роботов, которые доставлялись вспомогательными лифтами. «В мониторы пялиться», конечно, фраза огульная, невежливая, и любой добытчик голову за нее оторвет не глядя.

Внизу завыла сирена, грохнули жерла рудоспусков, по которым большие, отливающие нефтью, черные куски породы посыпались в открытые пасти вагонеток.  
\- Всем в командный, и закупориться к растакой матери! Подача на поверхность через пятнадцать минут!

Заскрежетали, поползли герметизирующие командный пункт створки-лепестки. Выдача руды была сама по себе опасна, а той, что они добывали – вдвойне: и покалечиться, и облучиться запредельной дозой радиации. На безжизненных планетоидах свои развлечения.

Эрин отвалилась от коммуникатора, пересчитывая немногочисленный экипаж. Наталья уже успела уснуть, Ким и Нэд Петерс, зависшие в командном, резались в какую-то новую категорию игрушек, с виду – полный идиотизм, но чем бы дитя не тешилось.

***

Ким в последнее время надоедал пуще всякой заразы. Он постоянно придирался к расчетам заработной платы, нормы на смену, прикидывал в уме, сколько именно ему недоплачивают. Откуда у парня такая паранойя?

Он, конечно, в свое время тоже успел поработать с Завадским, а там не зазеваешься. Но уж с Эрин-то идет пятый или шестой вылет, можно и привыкнуть, что Эрин – не Корпорация, обманывать своих ребят всегда себе дороже.

Почему бы не отложить эти согласования на чуть позднее? Со всем этим можно будет разобраться попозже, как освоят девятый горизонт. Пока тестовый режим показывал отличные результаты, но отвлекаться было рано: всё самое приятное и неприятное имеет обыкновение происходить, как только люди теряют бдительность.

Нет, надо было быть внимательнее с этим Умником. Зря они его отпустили: Корпорация не любит дезертиров с трудовых фронтов. Могут и испортить ему профессиональную биографию. С такими невеселыми мыслями Эрин на правах завхоза вносила оставленное барахло Умника в спецреестр. Опись вещей беглеца заняла чуть больше часа – драгоценное время отдыха после смены. На все предметы были наклеены магнитные бирки, коды с бирок внесены в список. Две пластиковые коробки одежды, обуви, личных принадлежностей и милых сердцу финтифлюшек. Основательно юноша собирался.

И так резко свалил. Даже неудобно спрашивать, чем их команда новенького не устроила.

Личных записей Умник, судя по всему, не вел. Или прихватил их с собой при побеге. Фотографии как фотографии, ничего необычного. Поди ж ты, если бы не депрессия, может, и не дичился бы их.

Из личной характеристики Умника Эрин знала, что у парня в анамнезе свежая потеря, можно сказать, рана на душе: умер кто-то из близких. Вот и уехал за романтикой, отвлекаться, работать на совесть. Но, видимо, не отпустило.

Надо хоть запросить в отчетах, есть ли от него вести. Несмотря на все недовольство, Эрин надеялась, что он мог добраться до ближайшей пересадочной благополучно.

\- Свалил – и ладно, забудем, - коротко и доходчиво, помнится, высказался Петерс. – У него с мозгами были нелады. Ну, наверное. Я не спец, пусть Наталья скажет, если захочет.

Но та помотала головой – отрицательно.

\- Джефф был в полном порядке. Органически его мозг абсолютно здоров, признаков расстройств ни я, ни оборудование не нашли.

Надо же, у Умника имя было - Джефф.

\- А вой по ночам – это не расстройство? Это, мать его, были концерты для образцово-показательной бригады?

Ким быстро отвел взгляд, прихлебывая густо заваренный порошковый чай.

\- Он что-то видел. Разговаривал с углами. Иногда.

Только вот всякой паранормальной херни на их участке и не хватало. Эрин потерла виски указательными пальцами.

\- Довольно уже сказок на сегодня. Ким – смена не ждет, подъем по графику. Не забудьте герметизацию, хоть в этот раз.

***

\- Твою мать…

Опять датчик движения – предвестник обвала на седьмом горизонте. Ну что ты будешь с этим делать? Стационарник, зависший на орбите, слабо маячил в вышине. Ответа не было – антенну опять покосила буря. И починить, как обычно, некому.

Где, так его, Ле Рой?

Маячок показывал на штольню, но что там делать механику во время рабочей смены?.. Процесс автоматизирован, не до безотказности, конечно, но если что-то выйдет из строя, то идти туда разрешалось по технике безопасности только после полного останова цикла на этом участке. Эрин включила миникоммуникатор и позвала Ле Роя с упоминанием некоторых нелестных эпитетов. Ответа не было. Спрятался. Ну что ж, найдешься. Сделать все равно пока ничего было нельзя – подача груза шла полным ходом, и всё белковое население этой шахты обязано находиться в укрытии.

Спустя час и восемнадцать минут все закончилось. Эрин и Петерс включили поддув в вентиляторы, смывая потоком воздуха остатки породы в освобожденных горизонтах.

Ле Рой не выходил на связь, и Эрин, все так же в сопровождении Петерса, пообещав надрать задницу блудному стармеху, как только они его найдут, отправилась на поиски. Маячок был неподвижен, стоило предполагать, что он пережидает транспортировку подальше от входа в штольню.

Поставив цикл на «стоп» на щитке у входа, Эрин шагнула в устье длинного коридора с почти отвесными стенками, оглядываясь в поисках опознавательных знаков, что могло поломаться, и зачем Ле Рой так глубоко в штольню залез. Ярко освещенная выработка не предвещала ничего дурного, и Эрин с Петерсом двинулись вглубь.

Она, конечно, видела руду в виде отработанных куч, запечатанных вагонеток, спускалась в допустимые для людей горизонты, но здесь, в штольне, как нигде охватывало щемящее чувство, угнетающее и отчаянное. Предвестник большой беды. Странное ощущение, будто их проглотил громадный и страшный зверь. Будто они – слабая, загнанная в ловушку добыча.

Петерс шагал впереди, и Эрин внутренне фыркнула: нашла чего бояться – полезного ископаемого. Вот еще. Под потолком плавали блики от их портативных фонарей, видимая между крепями поверхность выработки переливалась гранями кристаллов, черными, на некоторых участках рудного поля – зелеными.  
\- Ну вот и пришли, - с удовлетворением произнес вполоборота Петерс.

Впереди, метрах в четырех на выступе скрючился Ле Рой, выставив по направлению к входу в штольню голые пятки. Дрыхнет. Эрин пришла в ярость. Теперь её шахтёры будут по выработке босиком ходить? Совсем головой занемогли. Штрафами не отделается, ей-богу…

Но в попытке добраться до глотки Ле Роя, чтобы перегрызть её в праведном возмущении, Эрин была остановлена решительно выставленным перед ней локтем Петерса. Ничего себе поведение, так обращаться с начальником смены... Но не успела она начать срывать зло на механике, как тот поднял неоновый фонарь над макушкой, и стало понятно, что Ле Рой не спит.

Вот нисколечко.

Просто потому, что мертв, мертвее некуда.

Эрин нецензурно выругалась.

***

После отправки отчета на стационарник и дальше по инстанциям стало немного легче. Совсем немного. Отчет – это такая норма, рутина, выполняя которую, можно было хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься. Да и процедура есть процедура: покойного следовало немедленно отправлять из замкнутой системы прииска. Пусть присылают челнок для транспортировки.

Путем нехитрой жеребьевки был определен сопровождающий. Ким, конечно, не очень хотел лететь два часа до орбиты в компании тела стармеха, но выбора у него особо не было.

В итоге их всего трое. Петерс балагурил реже, все с каким-то замогильным юмором и неприятным осадком после натужных шуток. Наталья спала сутками, оплывая и опухая на глазах. Из бывшей красотки она превратилась в симпатичного отечного лягушонка, правда, с жуткими мешками под глазами. Она не выходила из отсека, только однажды сопровождала Эрин в тщательном обследовании места смерти Ле Роя – Эрин хотела осмотреть внимательно всё вокруг, чтобы быть уверенной, что комиссия, которая прибудет расследовать происшествие, не найдет там её косяков.  
Они должны были быть осторожны, не наследить там, где их присутствия быть вот совсем никак не могло. Поэтому Эрин оставила Наталью у входного щитка, и вошла в зев «ужасной твари».

Ничего особо страшного в современном прииске быть не должно было, все безопасно и настолько хорошо освещено, чтобы могли работать роботы-сканеры, заточенные под оптическую оценку качества породы. В иных больницах люди лечатся в более грязных и пугающих условиях. Так что всё путем. Нужно только быть внимательными и...

Почему, мать его так, босиком?.. Что он забыл в таком виде в штольне? Робот-конвейер застыл неподалеку: цикл не запускали с тех самых пор. Пусть комиссия эта гребаная уедет, тогда можно будет работать. Свет фонаря заплясал под потолком, перебегая по острым как бритва граням кристаллов. На секунду показалось, что ловушка готова захлопнуться: порода упадет ей на голову, обрушивая прозрачный потолок выработки, и вопьется зубами в…

Эрин оступилась и едва удержалась на ногах. Обо что тут спотыкаться?.. Ботинки Ле Роя… упокой его душу господь. Эрин потянулась, чтобы унести их, удивляясь, что Петерс их не захватил, когда они с Кимом забирали отсюда тело стармеха. Но отдернула руку со скоростью света, не веря своим глазам.  
Из правого ботинка, что опрокинулся под ногами Эрин, с потрескиванием и характерным шуршанием выползла почти двухметровая многоножка, отдаленно напоминающая ископаемых артроплевр. Такие зверюги водились на планете с редким составом кремниеносных руд, где они с Ле Роем и познакомились. Их первая совместная смена.

Тварь, блеснув масляными, вроде бы хитиновыми бочками, скрылась под боковой панелью. Эрин стало крепко не по себе. Откуда на планетоиде без органики это животное?.. Ле Рой таких до колик боялся, сомнительно, чтобы он притащил такого любимца с собой. Да и санитарный контроль бы его заломал на дальних подступах, там ребята таких шуток не жаловали.

Голос Натальи вырвал Эрин из этих раздумий. Это был даже не зов, так, всхлипывание. Ну что там еще?..

На выходе её ждали двое: Наталья, еле стоявшая на ногах, и Петерс, закончивший смену раньше времени. Эрин не успела спросить, какого черта он оставил пост, потому что в свете бледного неона было ясно видно, что на голове механика не осталось ни единого волоска, и череп, о который пыталась как-то сломать руку старшая смены, вяло отсвечивал синеватыми венами.

***

\- Хочу с тобой поговорить.

\- Ну, - это и одобрение, и согласие, и поощрение… Тут с лексикой небогато.

Наталья стянула на груди разрез больничной рубашки: с позавчерашнего дня её держали в изоляторе. Они повторно попросили включить в состав комиссии врача. Но стационарник молчал, и Эрин подозревала, что снова нарушена связь. Придется чинить своими силами. Вот только Ким вернется.

\- Ну что такое? – потому что первое понукание дальнейшему разговору не поспособствовало.

После серии вдохов и выдохов разной степени глубины и натужности, она наконец-то продолжила:

\- Это микопаразит.

От недосыпа и общего нервяка у Эрин кружилась голова почти беспрерывно. Она за последние трое суток стала комком зла и ненависти к окружающему миру. Но сейчас, в ответ на дикое предположение, чуть не расхохоталась, правда все так же, с ненавистью.

\- Какой еще паразит? Откуда у тебя в голове эта ахинея?

Наталья тяжело, с хрипом, перевела дыхание.

\- Я врач. Я работала на месторождении, где случилась вспышка… Давно. Но, жизнью клянусь, не знаю, откуда оно у меня… Здесь!.. За шесть месяцев в… вашей компании.

Паразит там был или нет, но Наталья выглядела тенью от самой себя. Её водило из стороны в строну, хотя она старалась держаться прямо.

\- Я осмотрела Петерса. Его вырвало утром. Его… собственными волосами.

***

Спать было равносильно смерти, потому что каждый раз, засыпая, Эрин оказывалась вновь в полумраке штольни, в предупреждающем о беде гудении электрических ламп, в шорохах, нехарактерных для неорганических планет. Она, в одиночестве, шла к выходу, в ужасе. Она была во чреве громадной твари, вокруг, хитиново шурша, перемещались кристаллы, сжимая до треска швов противоударные перекрытия. Кислорода не было, безответственные уроды не включили поддув.

Но она шла, всё быстрее и быстрее, к выходу. Перешла на прывистый бег. Тоннель, проложенный в рудном теле, выталкивал её, подгоняя усиливающимся треском за спиной и ещё далеким грохотом обрушения крепей. Дыхание становилось все тяжелее. Заканчивалось, вдохи обрывались. Дышать было нечем.  
Горная масса избавлялась от неё, жалкого паразита, как организм избавляется от микроба.

Успеет ли она добежать?..

Сирена тревоги рявкнула и затянула монотонный вой, выбрасывая Эрин из сна. Милосердно, ничего не скажешь.

Индикаторы сошли с ума, и в ритм с сиреной мигали что было сил. Нижний горизонт, остановленный в предыдущую смену, полыхал, и нужно было спасать оборудование и заготовленную руду!… Но как?..

Еще толком не разлепив глаза, под сигнал оповещения о прибытии модуля с орбиты и вой пожарной сирены, Эрин вышла из шлюза командного пункта, на ходу застегивая спецскафандр. Створки внешнего входного порта, ведущего на поверхность, были разомкнуты: снаружи, покрытый фиолетовой пылью, потрепанный и помятый, спускался модуль, принесший Кима обратно.

Экран коммуникатора в опустевшем командном пункте засветился индикатором: сообщение о техногенной катастрофе не осталось без ответа. В отличие от человеческих потерь.

На удивление, Ким, спрыгнувший с трапа, выглядел оптимистичнее, чем когда покидал их. Возможно, за ними придут. Успеют ли?

\- Наряд на спасателей отправлен, Эрс, - доложил он, осматривая пустынную нулевого горизонта. – Где все?

\- В медбоксе, точнее, в медбоксах. Горизонт 9 закрыт – пожар. Дождемся полного выгорания – попробуем спуститься.

Несчастный, видимо, подумал, что зря возвращался в эту скорбную юдоль. Потому что посмотрел на нее, как на умалишенную.

\- Спуститься?

Да. Но, конечно, не на сам минус девятый: в бифштекс на гриле пока никто, в том числе и Эрин, превращаться не собирался.

***

\- Протокол безопасности №2, - произнес Ким, едва слышно из-за тяжеленного спецскафандра. Одни глаза были видны, и те – нерадостные, Горизонт 5, к слову, был тоже не подарком.

Пот лил градом, казалось, что под пятками хлюпает. Спецодежда у них не хуже, чем у самых отчаянных астронавтов: способна выдержать температуру и давление, почти запредельные для человека. Двигаться получалось с большим трудом. Только бы вот нос не зачесался.

Эрин остановилась перед створкой транспортного лифта, ведущего на нижние горизонты. Командный пункт был оставлен под руководством Натальи, обязавшейся в точно указанное время запустить подъемник. Устрашающе низкий потолок, до нулевого – четыре километра, до поверхности и того больше. До свежего, чистого воздуха – световые годы.

\- Ким! – Эрин не узнала собственный голос. – Когда они обещают спасателей? Сменщиков? Врачей? Кого угодно?

Тому стоило больших трудов повернуться и ответить так, чтобы его было слышно в постоянном треске неясно откуда взявшихся помех, как в радиоэфире:  
\- Нет срока. Ответ: «Принято».

На языке стало кисло, как от зеленых ягод. Ну конечно. Корпорации виднее.

Створка транспортного подъемника откатилась в сторону гораздо раньше, чем из глубины поднялась сама клеть. Пахнуло жаром, запас кислорода в баллонах показался мизерным, Эрин отшатнулась и закашлялась – чего категорически нельзя делать в спецодежде с фильтрами.

\- Ты в порядке? – голос Натальи в коммуникаторе прозвучал как из другого измерения. Толща породы плохо пропускала сигнал, и, вероятно, искажала: «лягушонок» звучала с дребезжанием и эхом.

\- Да. Да, я в порядке, - придется соврать, чтобы не затягивать спецоперацию.

Они и так припозднились: к ночной выдаче будет готово меньше восьмидесяти процентов вагонеток – неслыханно. Надо пошевеливаться. Ким осторожно поместил в подъемник небольшой шагающий дрон, оборудованный кучей датчиков: так они смогут увидеть место происшествия почти своими глазами. То, как он старался не касаться руками ничего, кроме самого робота, вызвало непрошенные ассоциации с духовкой и лимонным пирогом в воскресный день. Тоже очень вовремя.

Шахту подъемника пришлось закрывать вручную, и в одиночку с этим было не справиться: именно поэтому они здесь и вдвоем, а вовсе не потому, что – как Киму мерещилось, - Эрин нужно все контролировать.

В конце концов, это не их вина: должны быть этой странной череде неприятностей какие-то научные объяснения. Пусть присылают своих высокоумных экспертов разбираться с этим наваждением! Да и полной остановки цикла не произошло, горизонты со второго по четвертый работали, значит, склад получит свой груз, пусть и не ударных объемов. Но - все меньше и меньше времени оставалось до открытия рудоспусков.

\- Наталья! Горизонт-Ноль! Мы поднимаемся!

Звенящие нотки, то ли от напряжения, то ли от радости, что скоро они выйдут на почти открытое пространство командного пункта, потонули в грохоте раскрывающихся створок. Начиналась откатка к центральным стволам. Ким что-то замычал, но его не было слышно даже в коммуникатор.

\- Запрещаю. Запущен цикл выемки, - равнодушно-издевательски прозвучал командный центр.

Это был приговор.

Понимая, что общий поток из выработки похоронит их под первым же кубометром, не соображая толком, что делает, Эрин рванула аварийный отбой – чего вообще никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должна была делать.

Странный механический голос, отдаленно напоминающий Наталью, прозвучал в динамиках скафандров:

\- Горизонт-два, горизонт-три: отмена подачи в рудоспуски. Повторяю: отмена подачи. От-ме-на.

Тяжело было верить ушам – с каких пор Наталья имеет доступ к шахтному управляющему центру? Шальная мысль скользнула многоногой артроплеврой по краю обожженного сознания: а Наталья ли?..

\- Сука! – не-ет, парень, не пройдет. Ты не первый, смертельно обиженный, потому что ему «не доплачивают» в бригаде Эрин Николс, по первому мужу – Завадски. Но в скафандре тяжело обороняться, пыхтение внезапного спарринг-партнера глушило весь эфир. Пришлось бить «по приборам» - сработало со второго захода.

\- Ты остановила цикл! Ты хоть понимаешь, - сглотнул, видимо, сопли, - Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила? Теперь не только за смену, за весь вылет ни черта не получим!

Хорошенькое дело. Параноиков у нас еще не было, отстраненно подумалось Эрин. Вернее, Ким ведь таким не был.

Никто из них не был.

До этого планетоида.

От резкого толчка за спиной Эрин зашатало. Подвесная вагонетка, очевидно возмущенная тем, что потревожили ее покой, нанесла ответный удар.

\- Пойдем-ка, - зла на Кима почему-то не было, хоть здравый смысл и подсказывал, что, будь обстановка поблагоприятнее, она могла бы собственными останками пополнить местную минеральную природу. – Пора наверх.

Очевидно желающий продолжения финансовых разборок начинающий параноик даже начал немного заикаться. Наверх?

Тут главное не отпустить вожжей, как бы ни хотелось прибить из милости.

\- Быстро! – сухо и неприветливо Эрин впихнула дурака в раскрытую вагонетку, постепенно остывающую относительно температур нижних горизонтов. – Там продолжим.

Четыре команды, судорожные жестовые команды, слабая, тлеющая надежда на то, что Горизонт-Ноль запустит пустой цикл.  
Оценка – взвешивание – герметизация – запуск. Все ведь элементарно, только рукой над сенсорами шевельни. А вот изнутри не так все и просто… Почувствуй себя рудой.

А не паразитом.

Уровень кислорода падал гораздо более стремительно, нежели цепь вагонеток поднималась по наклонному стволу. Было бы омерзительно сдохнуть вот так, на полпути к спасению. В компании Энтони Кима…

***

Яркий свет больно резанул по глазам. На командный пункт было не похоже: свет у них в компункте точечный – экономили ресурсы, да к приезду комиссии включали «иллюминацию» - полное освещение площадки и комплекса, включая входы в штольни. Может, все же за ними пришли? Черт с ним, пусть комиссия, пусть наследили, пусть виновата.

Только бы не эти нефтяно-черные жернова, перемалывающие в труху мозги.

\- Не двигайтесь, - почему-то с обидой произнесла медперсона в специальном обмундировании для работы в противопаразитных боксах.

Эрин, конечно, и не собиралась. Она только хотела знать, что происходит, чем закончилось и почему на самом интересном…

\- Вас хочет видеть следователь по вашему делу.

Оказывается, не на самом. Пришлось кивнуть.

Пока упакованная по уши медсестра не покинула странный медблок, Эрин осматривалась. Обыкновенное помещение, иллюминаторы дают достаточно внешнего света. Разве она не на орбитальном стационарнике?

Дверь, снабженная бесшумным механизмом, открылась, пропуская довольно усредненную версию комиссара безопасности. Без традиционной формы, но с увесистым кейсом – видимо, тем, что составляет некое «их» дело.

Не собираясь терять время на расспросы о здоровье и деланное сочувствие, комиссар предъявил небольшой фрагмент видеозаписи. Не сразу стало понятно, но присмотревшись, Эрин увидела знакомые очертания механизмов. Это была запись с того самого дрона, которого они с Кимом отправили вниз, осматривать повреждения после пожара.

Темная, нефтяно-черная порода переливалась в свете маячков дрона, машины, остановленные, замерли в тоннелях, и нигде не было видно ни следа пламени.

\- Как видите, мэм, пожара никакого не зафиксировано, - голос комиссара с отчетливо пасторскими нотками вдавался глубоко в сознание, ошалевшее от лекарств и невыветриваемого запаха гари.

Спорить было бессмысленно, если Корпорация сказала «не было», значит, не было, им, конечно, виднее. Закружилась голова – удивительное ощущение бесконечного падения, но падать ведь было некуда?.. Под шеей – подушка, руки поверх белой простыни, и тем не менее, тем не менее…

Медсестра зашла так быстро и бесшумно, что Эрин и не заметила, что именно произошло: под прозрачным щитком маски застыли по-лягушачьи выпуклые, стеклянные глаза. Что-то было в ней знакомое, угадать бы. Пластичные синеватые пальцы с узловатыми суставами забегали над сенсорной панелью у изголовья.

Что-то продолжал спрашивать комиссар, совершенно зря, потому что звук исчез, растворившись, и реальность становилась все темнее и темнее, маслянисто перебегая бликами с одной чешуйки на другую.

Нужно было собрать силы, чтобы закричать, но их не осталось – реальность и безумие остались за пределами захлопнувшегося зева шахтного ствола. Вагонетка ползла вверх, и цифры кислородного индикатора подбирались к нулю.

И это было гораздо ужаснее всего остального – понять, что ничего еще не закончилось. Игры с сознанием – тоже.

Черная руда.

Кристаллические структуры, умеющие защитить свой дом от непрошенных гостей.

От паразитов.


End file.
